Charmed Battle!
by angie2282
Summary: Ever wanted to be one of the witches? Well here you can sumbit your own witch and they will appear in my "Charmed" story where the witches compete to see who will win. Last chapter is now up!
1. Sign up!

Ok so I'm writing a different kind of fanfiction! My story will be about a series of witches (yes that includes Piper, Paige, Phoebe, and even Prue) who get tossed into a kind of magical game show where the winner becomes the most powerful witch of them all. If it sounds confusing or you just don't get it don't worry, I'll explain.

Basically all you have to do is write a review stating which of the witches you want to be (Piper, Paige, or Phoebe.) If you see that someone has posted a review requesting that they be that witch, you must choose another. Now if four people have already chosen one of the four witches then you have the opportunity to create your own. To do that all you have to do is write in the review what kind of personality you want your witch to have and I will create a character that matches that personality. So once I have at least 7 reviews with 3 of the Charmed Ones and 4 other new witches, then I will begin to write my story which will include all those characters.

In the story, all the witches I will write them to compete with one another using their powers which I will randomly select. I don't plan my writing so it will end whichever way it ends. So I hope you like the concept and if you feel like being a part of the story start reviewing!

Oh and i don't own "Charmed" i merely own this idea which is used only for entertaining purposes!

Here are the witches that have been established so far:

Phoebe: Emicharmed

Paige: BethAliceCullen

Piper: DH1994

(New Witch) Emma Crandall: AnimeGirl654

(New Witch) Lola Penvellyn: patricia02052

(New Witch) Preston Bolet: charmedspinoff2009

(New Witch) Jake: TBorah89

All the spots have now officialy been taken! Prue will NOT be in the competition but she will be in the story!


	2. The Mysterious Death Trap

"Pointy thingy!" Paige Matthews Halliwell called out.

A bronze fire tong that was next to their Christmas tree became surrounded in a swirl of sparkling orbs as Paige waved her hand in the direction of the demon in front of her. It flew towards him and pierced his chest. He let out an agonizing scream and burst into flames, disappearing before her eyes.

Paige dusted off her new blouse and smirked. "That never gets old." She murmured.

Phoebe stood up from behind the couch and crossed her arms in disbelief. "Pointy thingy? It's a fire tong, Paige." Phoebe reprimanded.

Paige shrugged. "What do I look like, a walking encyclopedia? It worked didn't it?"

Phoebe laughed and hugged her baby sister. "Oh sweetie you've got lots to learn."

"Not right now I don't! I have a date that I'm not missing." Paige told her with a bat of her eyelashes. "And I've got to get ready!"

Suddenly, there was a chiming noise and a tall handsome guy orbed in front of them. "Never mind." Paige groaned as her nephew Chris Halliwell gave her a 'we've got demon-hunting to do' look.

"Did you guys finish the potion yet?" he asked testily. Phoebe took a vial with a light purple liquid inside and she tossed it to Chris. "We used all the ingredients that you left written on the list so it should work."

"Here's hoping." Chris murmured. They had been working on a potion that would help him catch a glimpse of the future to see if he had defeated the threat that he had come for. They had tried to enhance Phoebe's premonition powers, but it hadn't helped so a potion was their only hope.

"Where are Piper and Prue?" he asked.

"We're not sure. They went out to vanquish a demon an hour ago but they haven't called. I'm getting kind of worried." Phoebe said.

Paige put an arm around her sister's shoulders. "Don't be such a worry wart, they probably vanquished the demon already and they decided to do some last minute Christmas shopping." She assured her.

"Well, we can't wait for them we have to try the potion now." Chris said impatiently.

Paige rolled her eyes. "Fine, but make it quick I've got a life you know."

They made their way up to the attic where Chris had drawn a chalk outline of the triquetra. "Cross your fingers." He muttered as he took a deep breath. Phoebe game him a sympathetic look while Paige gave him a sarcastic thumbs up.

He hurled the potion vial at the wall and there was a small explosion that blew them all backwards. They struggled to get up but a puff of strange-smelling smoke prevented them as they fall back again and it all turned black.

Phoebe, Paige, and Chris groaned. Paige was the first to recover as she crawled up to her knees and looked at her surroundings. "Where the hell are we?" she exclaimed.

Chris and Phoebe looked up. They were in a vast and completely empty white room. "How should I know? Are you sure you used the right ingredients?" he replied tensely.

Paige pondered this for a moment. "Toad spawn, a bat's ear, werewolves' hair, and a drop of a witches' blood, yeah I got it all."

Chris's face suddenly turned an angry color. "The note said, 'a drop of blood from a snitch' not a witch!" he retorted.

Paige flushed. "Oh. Well, it's not my fault your handwriting sucks. A drunk who's on crack could probably write better than you."

"At least that drunk can follow directions."

"And how would you know? What you got a couple of juvie buddies in the future? Well let me tell you something you b-"

"Guys stop!" Phoebe yelled, holding her hands in front of them to sop them from strangling each other.

"It doesn't matter whose fault this is, the problem is we have to figure out where we are."

They looked around. "Yeah see that might be a problem seeing as how there's no one here!" Paige snapped.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that Miss Matthews." Declared a voice from behind them.

They turned around to see a slick-looking demon that had a devious grin on his face. Phoebe attempted to levitate so that she could send him flying with a kick but nothing happened. "What's wrong with my powers?" she asked frantically.

Paige grabbed her arm and Chris's and attempted to orb away but once again nothing happened. "Oh crap." She muttered as they all backed away slowly from the demon.

He seemed to enjoy their panic and his smile grew wider. He snapped his fingers and there was a puff of smoke that revealed four unknown people who fell backwards. "You see Miss Matthews, only one of you," he began gesturing at the strangers who were helping themselves to their feet. "Will get out of this place alive."

Author's Note: The positions of Prue and Piper and ONE new witch are still available so please someone request them so that I can continue with the story which I hope you like so far. To learn how to request a character read the first part of this story that explains it all. The show "Charmed" does not belong to me and neither do their characters.


	3. Let the Battle Begin!

Paige and Phoebe strutted towards the demon that shimmered away before they could get their hands on him.

"What the hell did he mean by 'only one of you will survive'?" Paige exclaimed angrily, directing her question at Chris.

But he wasn't paying attention; he was gazing at the four strangers who were now on their feet.

Phoebe walked to them slowly as if they were a pack of savage wolves instead of a few confused people. "You guys are ok this is just uh a dream! Yeah that's right and uh you'll be waking up anytime soon." She told them lamely.

One of the young women who was among the group snickered. "Who are you kidding? I know this isn't a dream and I think I can speak for all of us when I say I know who you are."

A tiny girl in the group nodded her head. "You're one of the 'Charmed Ones'." She said as she tucked a strand of her chestnut colored hair behind her ear.

Phoebe was taken aback. She stole a glance at Paige who looked perfectly composed.

"Aren't you the least bit surprised that they know who we are?"

Paige waved a careless hand. "Not really, I mean they should know who we are after everything we've done for the magical community." She replied cockily.

"So are you guys' witches?" Chris piped up.

The small girl with chestnut hair stretched out her hand. "I'm Lola Pennvelyn. I'm part witch part cupid." She told them professionally.

"Part witch part cupid? Is that even possible?" Paige asked, while shaking her hand. Chris shrugged.

"Oh you guys are ones to talk. Part witches part white lighters, anyone?" Phoebe retorted with a mischievous smile.

Paige stuck her tongue out at her and Chris smirked. "Continue please." He told the remaining strangers.

A muscular guy with dark blond hair held out his hand stiffly. "I'm uh Jake." He said awkwardly. Paige took his hand and noticed that he shot an inquisitive look at Phoebe, and she grinned. It sure didn't take long for someone to scope out her sister!

A tall girl with long black hair pulled back into a plait and sparkling green eyes stepped up next and extended her hand. "I'm Emma Crandall, no hybrid just a witch and proud of it." She told them with a smile. Chris shook her hand slowly and found himself staring at her longer than he was supposed to. He let go of her hand quickly and cleared his throat.

"And uh you are…?" he questioned looking at a tall guy before him.

"Preston Bolet, just a witch nothing more." He told them.

"Oooh Bolet… very French." Paige said subtly. Her eyes studied the young mans and she had to hold back a smile. He was cute!

Phoebe caught her sister staring and elbowed her. "So any of you guys know where we are?"

Lola shrugged. "Beats me, I was just reading up on the Salem Witch Trials and here I am."

Suddenly there was a large rumbling sound and the whole room began shaking. Everyone fell back as the room was transformed to look like an arena. The demon they had seen before shimmered in behind them. "

I'm sorry to cut in on the pleasantries but we do have a battle to begin here you know."

"What the hell are you talking about just get us out of here!" Phoebe yelled.

"Yeah see I can't do that, the audience wants to see a good fight and that's what they're going to get."

"What audience?" Emma asked.

The demon waved his hand and in response to her question, a bunch of demons appeared in the seats above them.

"Now, I will randomly select who you all will fight and whoever wins continues on to the next round. Eventually, one of you will win and that one will be released from this game. As for the others, they will… well let's just say that it's in your best interests to win."

All of them had stood up by then. "And what happens if we refuse to fight?" Preston asked.

"Oh trust me; you're going to want to fight. I mean, all you goody-goody witches wouldn't want innocent people to die now would you?"

"What are you talking about?" Phoebe growled.

The demon snapped his fingers and a collar appeared around all of their necks. With another snap of his fingers they all fell back once again, writhing in pain as the collars shocked them and grew tighter around their necks. The demons in the stadium cheered and roared with obvious content. The demon in front of them laughed. "So I'll take that as a yes." He snapped his fingers and the collars stopped shocking them and they loosened their grip on their necks but they did no vanish. "See, I'm going to leave those on just in case any of get any funny ideas. Now, let's see who's up first."

He waved a hand and a scoreboard in front of them began shuffling pictures. It rang loudly and the pictures of Phoebe and Lola appeared.

"Ah there's nothing I like more than a good catfight." The demon mocked. He swung an arm and Chris, Paige, Emma, Preston, and Jake went flying to the other empty side of the arena. They landed on their backs painfully but they quickly got up and looked out to the middle of the arena. It had been transformed into a rocky terrain that you would probably encounter on your way up a mountain. Phoebe and Lola were looking around frantically. The head demon that had been with them a moment ago shimmered to where the other demons were cheering and whistling. When he spoke, it sounded as if he had magically magnified his voice.

"Good evening fellow demons! This is Bruno your favorite Game show host of them all! Now who's ready to see a good witch fight?"

The demons cheered in response. Bruno grinned. "Well that's what we're here for! Now let me encourage our contestants once more and we'll begin." He snapped his fingers and they all watched as Phoebe and Lola screamed in agony as the collars tightened around their necks and shocked them.

"Phoebe!" Paige cried.

Chris held her back. "There's nothing we can do, Paige. If we try and help her they'll kill us."

"Don't you think they're going to kill us anyways? I HAVE TO HELP HER! She's my sister!" Paige shrieked.

Bruno seemed to hear her and he turned to the demons. And just to make sure that our other contestants won't interfere…" He waved his arms and just as Paige was about to jump from her seat a force field appeared and she was thrown backwards by it's force.

Preston and Chris helped her up. "It's all up to her now." Chris whispered.

Suddenly, a bright light was lit in the center of the arena and Phoebe and Lola stopped writhing in pain. They stood up slowly as Bruno called out, "Let the fight begin!"

Author's Note: I hope everyone likes the story so far and don't worry, your characters will get to speak more and do more in the next chapter. The position of Piper is still open as I have decided to not include Prue in the story. Anyways, please review and the next chapter will be up soon. I don't own "Charmed" or any of its characters.

Merry Christmas!


	4. Phoebe vs Lola

Phoebe looked around the arena with wide eyes. There really was no way to escape. She turned to Lola who looked composed and yet her face spelled fright. The demons continued their cheering and Phoebe looked up at the seats in the stadium. She could see a frantic Paige attempting to escape from a force field protected room. On the other side of the arena, she saw Bruno reciting something under his breath.

"What the heck is he doing…?" Phoebe wondered out loud.

All of a sudden, she felt something surge right through her and apparently so did Lola as they both gasped aloud.

"Now that the competitors have received their powers, let the fight begin!" Bruno announced. The demons cheered again and Phoebe looked at Lola again. Phoebe mouthed 'I'm sorry' as she stood in a fighting stance.

There was a loud buzz and the room began to shake. Phoebe knew the fight had begun and that she had no choice but to fight Lola. She levitated from the shaking rocky floor and went levitating over to Lola in order to kick her down. When she was inches away from her face, Lola disappeared in a flurry of pink lights and a smoky heart and reappeared behind Phoebe. Phoebe, who was caught off guard, fell to the floor as Lola disappeared. She scraped her knee on the gravelly floor and she winced in pain.

"Sorry!" Lola called out from behind her.

Phoebe stood up unsteadily, not sure what to do.

The demons began booing. "This is boring!" they proclaimed.

Bruno frowned and snapped his fingers. The collars around Phoebe's and Lola's necks began choking them and they slumped to the floor.

"Need I remind you that I can kill you right now? Fight now and fight well and give these demons a show or I'll make you wish that you were all dead!" He hissed. Then he turned to where everyone else was and he gestured at Paige and Chris. "You don't want your sister and nephew to get tortured because of you do you?" he hissed at Phoebe.

Phoebe winced and stood up. "Fine!" She declared. "I'm sorry Lola, but I need to do this so that we can get out of here."

Lola nodded. "I understand."

The demons began chanting "Fight, Fight, Fight" and the room buzzed loudly once again. As it started shaking, Phoebe ran up to Lola and kicked her down. Lola grabbed her leg and spun her around, throwing her to the floor. Phoebe quickly jumped back up and levitated over Lola who she kicked to the floor. Lola hearted away before Phoebe could punch her and when she showed up behind her, she held up her hands and Phoebe was blown backwards.

"Molecular combustion?' Phoebe coughed as she struggled to regain her footing.

"Yeah, Piper Halliwell isn't the only one with that power you know?" she told her a bit coldly.

When Phoebe stood up, Lola attempted to blow her back again but Phoebe channeled her powers back towards her and send Lola backwards. The demons cheered and the room became shaking stronger. Lola stood up as Phoebe sent a kick her way and she ducked. With a swift movement of her right leg, Lola thrust her knee upwards and hit Phoebe on the chin. Phoebe fell back as blood began pouring down from her lip.

"I'm so sor-"Lola's apology was interrupted by her agonizing scream as the collar was activated again.

"There are no apologies in this game Miss Pennvellyn. Now fight!"

Lola massaged her neck and lunged forward at Phoebe once again who levitated out of the way.

Lola gestured at one of Phoebe's legs that were floating above and Phoebe was blown down to the floor, her leg bleeding. Phoebe closed her eyes quickly and imitated Lola's power and she blew her back. But before Phoebe could even stand up, Lola hearted behind her and blew her forward so strongly that she was sent flying across the room. Phoebe landed on the rocky terrain hardly, her head hitting a rock. She didn't get back up.

"PHOEBE!" Paige yelled from above. Lola ran towards Phoebe and fell to the floor besides her. She shook her but nothing happened.

"Phoebe!" she whispered frantically. She felt her pulse and saw that it was very faint. Bruno shimmered in front of them as the audience of demons roared in amusement.

"Well there you have it folks! One competitor down already! Now let's hear it for Miss Pennvellyn, the winner of this round!" The demons cheered as Lola continued shaking Phoebe.

* * *

"Is she dead?" Emma whispered.

"She better not be." Paige threatened aloud.

Chris walked up to her. "Paige, I'm sure she's going to be fine but we have to find a way out of this place so that we can save us all." he told her gently.

Paige reluctantly agreed and looked around their surroundings. "How are we going to get out? We can't use our powers until they're given to us down there and we can't use it against Bruno or the other demons or the collars will be activated."

Preston spoke up, "Can't you just orb away and get help when you get your powers?" he suggested.

"I doubt it. If Bruno has taken so many measures so that we can get out, he's going to make sure that we don't orb out."

"So what can we do?" Emma asked worriedly.

Paige looked down at the arena and saw that Phoebe had been taken somewhere by Bruno and that Lola was just standing in the center of the arena looking up. Her eye caught Paige's and she shot her a look that said 'there was nothing I could do'.

Paige frowned. "I don't know if there's anything we can do."

Author's Note: Oooh things are getting complicated aren't they? I'm sorry Emicharmed but that means that your character, Phoebe, is out. Who will go against whom in the next chapter? Please review! I don't own "Charmed".


	5. Chris vs Jake

Lola appeared back in the force field protected room. Paige surprisingly punched her!

"Why did you do that to her!" she yelled.

Lola pushed Paige off at her and gave her a fierce look. "I had no other choice! They were going to kill us both! You're not the only one who has sisters that she cares about back home alright!"

Paige glared at her. "At least your sisters aren't dead!"

"And neither is yours!" Lola retorted. "She's just knocked out."

Paige's fists curled into balls at her side. "And what do you think is going to happen to her now huh? Her leg is bleeding and she hit her head pretty hard and she sure as hell isn't going to get any medical treatment so what do you think is going to happen to her huh?"

Lola frowned. "She's going to be ok, trust me."

"Trust you? Why should I trust you?"

"You really don't have any other choice do you?"

They were interrupted by the loud magnified voice of Bruno. "Now wasn't that exciting? Let's see what the scoreboard has in store for our competitors next!"

The scoreboard began shuffling pictures once again and everyone in the room held their breath. A picture of Chris and Jake appeared on the scoreboard.

The demons began their cheering again. Paige hurriedly turned to Chris. "When you're down there, try and find a way out of here. And be careful."

Chris smiled. "Whatever you say Aunt Paige."

They hugged each other. Over Chris's shoulder, Paige caught a glimpse of the mysterious Jake who hadn't spoken that much since they had met. Paige was surprised to see that he looked a little jealous. But that wasn't what surprised her the most, it was his looks. She hadn't noticed them all that much when they had met but now that she thought about it, he resembled someone…

Jake and Chris were suddenly shimmered away and Paige fell forward. Preston caught her before she fell and gave her a dazzling smile. "Thanks." Paige told him softly. She found herself melting into his beautiful eyes but she pulled away. "Thank you." She repeated and she walked over to Emma and Lola. They both smirked at her.

"What?" Paige demanded.

"Oh nothing, nothing at all." Emma teased. Paige rolled her eyes and looked down at the center of the arena.

* * *

Chris's eyes were blinded by the bright light that was shone on his face.

"Are you ready to FIGHT!" Bruno called out.

The demons hollered and cheered and Bruno laughed. "You heard them! FIGHT!"

There was a loud buzz the room began to shake again.

Chris looked at Jake who looked reluctant. He looked up at Bruno who threatened with his two fingers to activate the collars.

Chris sighed. "Let's do this." Jake had a strange reluctant look in his eyes but nevertheless nodded in agreement. Jake formed an energy ball in his hand and he hurled it at Chris.

Chris, expecting some other power instead of this demonic one, threw himself to the floor just in time to avoid being hit with it. He quickly surveyed the room but could find no point of exit. He jumped up and hurled his hand in the direction of Jake but Jake squinted his eyes and channeled his power right back at him and Chris was thrown back with his own telekinetic power.

Chris stood up and faced Jake. "What's with the demonic power?"

Jake's eyes hardened. "I forgot to mention that I'm half witch half demon."

Chris's eyes grew wide. "How the heck did that happen?" Jake formed another energy ball in his hand and threw it at Chris who orbed away.

He tried to orb back to the manor but found that he couldn't. He couldn't orb anywhere else except in the arena.

"My mom's a witch and my dad was a demon." Jake explained as he ran up to Chris and engaged in a fight.

Chris dodged one of his kicks. "What do you mean 'was'?"

Jake channeled Chris's telekinesis power right back at him again. "I mean, my father only recently stopped being a demon. He and my mother separated before I was born and I was raised by my stepfather. But I ran away when I was young to live with my father. I've just recently returned to my mother but I still haven't met all of my extended family yet. Though I do seem to have a pair of interesting aunts and a bunch of cousins, six I think." He said mysteriously.

Chris managed to deflect one of his energy balls back at him with his powers and Jake fell back. "I have six cousins too and my aunts are amazing. Seems we have a lot more in common than I thought."

Jake once again got that strange look in his eyes. The demons chanted louder and Bruno stared them down coldly. Chris hurled a boulder at Jake with his power but Jake threw an energy ball at it. There was a big explosion as they both went flying to the ground with a big BANG. After the smoke subsided, both Chris and Jake stood up. The demons booed. Chris took one good look at Jake and gasped.

"Wait I know who you are! You're P-"

Chris was cut off by a large energy ball that Jake threw at him. Chris fell to the ground with a big THUMP.

The demons cheered as Jake stood up warily.

"The winner of this round is Jake!" Bruno announced. There was the usual response from the crowd of demons and Jake stared at his lifeless opponent.

* * *

"Crap!" Paige seethed as she punched the force field with both fists.

"Is he going to be ok?" Emma asked worriedly.

"Paige, I'm sure he's fine just like Phoebe just calm down." Lola comforted.

"Yeah I mean he seems like a fighter, he's not just going to give in so easily. He's fine Paige." Preston reassured her.

Paige fought back angry tears. "How can you be so sure about that? There's no way out of this place and we're being forced to compete against each other. It's not going to be ok."

Lola put a comforting arm around her. "Listen, I know it seems as if there's no hope but there is. We're all going to get out of this safely just don't give up hope."

Paige laughed shakily. "You sound just like Prue…"

Lola removed her arm and smiled warmly. "I'm a big sister too so I kind of know how she reacts."

Emma bit her lip. "I'm sorry to interrupt but uh…" she said, pointing at the scoreboard. It began shuffling pictures and the result made everyone catch their breath.

Author's Note: I hope the story is good so far and that you like the way your characters are turning out to be. I promise that Preston and Emma will get more attention in the next chapter. And rest assured that the PrestonXPaige and EmmaXChris will also be featured more in the next chapter. And if any of you have a hunch on whom Jake really is your hunch will also be proven true or false in the next chapter as well. And since no one has asked for the position of Piper or Prue I will include them in the story but not in the competition. So, Chris is out but since that's no one's character the rest of you guys are still in. Good Luck! Please Review!


	6. Preston vs Paige

Pictures of Preston and Paige appeared on the scoreboard.

Paige looked at Preston. He gave her a meaningful look and Paige looked away. She had to do this. For Phoebe and Chris.

Jake was shimmered in and he looked at everyone solemnly.

"Way to take it easy." She muttered.

Jake heard her and he frowned. "I never said anything about taking it easy."

Paige walked up to him. "You didn't, but I thought we were all in this together. I thought we were going to work together to get out of this place." She told him strongly.

Jake scoffed. "And how was losing going to help everyone's efforts to get out of here? At least if I win, I could get out of here and come back with some help! What good would losing do?"

"I'm not telling you that you should've lost but you should've taken it easy!" She screeched.

"You're telling _me _to take it easy? What about Jack the Ripper over here that beat up your sister?" He retorted, gesturing at Lola.

Lola grimaced. "At least I cared enough to check if she was alive! You just stood there!"

Jake was about to add to that when Paige stepped in front of him and put a finger on his chest. "You better pray that Chris is ok. Or I am not going to rest until I have your head on a shiny platter." She threatened.

Jake looked down at her and smiled. "Trust me; you don't want to do that."

Paige turned red with anger. "Oh trust me buddy I'll do anything for my family." And with that she was shimmered away along with a bewildered Preston.

Jake sighed loudly. "That's family for you." He muttered to himself.

* * *

Paige looked up from her position in the arena and saw Emma, Lola, and Jake peeking through the force field. She felt anger surge through her as she looked at Jake though she couldn't help but still feel that feeling of familiarity…

Bruno began hyping up the demons and Preston and Paige looked at each other. Preston looked reluctant.

"I'll take it easy on you." He called out.

Even though these were words meant to comfort her Paige felt as if they were fighting words. As if he had to take it easy on her!

"Now as with Chris Halliwell, we will somewhat somewhat limit Miss Matthews's powers so that she can't escape our little game or get rid of her pretty collar." Bruno began.

Paige called for the collar and saw that he was speaking the truth. Her powers wouldn't let her remove the collar.

"Now, let the fight begin!"

Preston looked down at the rocky terrain and Paige saw him smile slightly. The room began shaking but this time it had nothing to do with Bruno.

Preston held out both arms and the rocks and boulders surrounding him flew up and headed towards Paige!

She orbed out of the way and reappeared besides him. She spun around and kicked him in the stomach. He fell to the floor but he placed a hand on the ground and smirked as the ground below Paige began shaking and her feet gave out. When she fell she found that she couldn't get back up as the ground somehow wouldn't let her. She felt a rumble underneath and her and before she could orb away, the ground suddenly just burst open and she went flying upwards. Demons laughed and cheered as she was thrown up 30 feet in the air.

She orbed away before she could land on the rocks beneath her. She orbed back in front on Preston but she was still on the floor. She quickly held out an arm and called, "Rock!" the big rock beneath Preston disappeared in the usual orbs and he fell on his back. Paige stood up and cleaned off her dusty clothes hurriedly. "So, geokenesis huh?"

Preston shot her a dazzling smile as a rock beneath him broke itself away from the ground and levitated up, with him on it. "Actually, I can control more than just the Earth; I can control all of nature."

Paige raised an eyebrow. "Impressive, but I thought you were going to take it easy."

"I am taking it easy." Preston told her as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. He looked up at the stadium and it suddenly began raining.

"How can it rain if this place is blocked from the outside?"

Preston shrugged. "Nature works in mysterious ways."

He sent more boulders Paige's way and she simply orbed them back to his direction. A bolt of lighting almost hit her and she shrieked.

Preston laughed. "Afraid of the rain are we?"

Paige frowned sarcastically and called for a nearby lighting bolt. She hurled it at him but he merely whirled away. "How the hell am I supposed to beat someone who can control the whole freaking element Earth?" she cried out.

Preston laughed. "Beats me!" he cried through the rumble of the storm.

Paige dodged an incoming boulder and grunted. She was drenched in rain and it seemed as if the only thing she could do to stay in the game was to keep orbing away or sending back his boulders. "Had enough?" he cried from the top of the boulder he was floating on. She orbed right next to him and almost lost her balance on the levitating rock. Before he could do anything Paige grabbed his collar, pulled him towards her, and kissed him fiercely.

The roar from the crowd was distant as the storm above roared even louder. Paige pulled herself away from Preston and looked at his drenched and shocked face. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

He opened his mouth to talk but Paige waved an arm and he was orbed away to the wall where she had meant him to hit. He slumped to the ground. And Paige heard him groan. Without him there to hold the rock, it collapsed underneath Paige's feet and she began falling to the floor. Preston gestured to the ground weakly with one hand and it began opening up. Paige orbed away just in time to save herself from falling in. She took a deep breath and held out her hand once again.

"Preston!" she called.

Preston orbed away from his location and Paige reluctantly gestured with her arm, the opening of the ground. Preston was orbed inside, screaming. She fell to the floor crying as the storm around her subsided. When it cleared up the demons all looked in awe at the crying girl on he ground.

Some cheered others just stared. "Well wasn't that just smashing? Miss Matthews has just taken out Mr. Bolet by throwing him into his own monstrous pit! The winner of this round is Miss Matthews!" Bruno proclaimed.

* * *

Preston landed with a loud thump on the ground of the small room. He opened his heavy eyes and saw that in front of him was a man who was gently prodding him.

"Hey Preston are you ok buddy?"

Preston managed to open his eyes wide enough to see that the man was Chris Halliwell.

The shock of seeing him, jolted Preston and he jumped up. "What the hell? Where am I?"

Chris stood up; his head almost hit the low ceiling. "Apparently, this is where the losers go."

Preston looked around. The place was small and cramped and lighted with a few candles. Something smelled awful on the other side of the room.

"Where's Phoebe?" Preston asked.

Chris gestured with his head to a slumped figure in the corner that seemed to be sleeping. "She hit her head pretty hard, so she's still unconscious. I managed to make a tourniquet for her leg out of the sleeve of my shirt but she's going to need a doctor soon." Chris explained.

Preston nodded in understandingly. "Well this place isn't as bad as I had envisioned losing to be." Preston said optimistically.

Chris looked at him. "Oh no? Come over here and check this out."

Preston followed him towards the awful stench and gasped. There was a rotting skeleton in a corner.

"That's what happens to the losers who stay in here." Chris told him.

Preston winced. They left the dismal area and sat near Phoebe.

"So who'd you lose to?" Chris asked him.

Preston frowned. "Paige. She kissed me, pushed me to the ground, and then she orbed me into a pit that I made myself with my powers."

Chris snickered. "Good old Aunt Paige!"

Preston rolled his eyes. "That will teach me to fall for someone who's in a competition with me. So, that battle with you and Jake was tough. Are you ok?"

Chris waved a careless hand. "I'm fine, just a few cuts and bruises and a massive headache. But Jakes not who he says he is."

Preston raised an eyebrow. "Who is he?"

Chris glanced at Phoebe as if she was going to just randomly wake up. "He's Phoebe's son."

Author's Note: I hope everyone likes the story! Before anyone says anything Preston and Paige are NOT related! None of the new witches (expect Jake of course) are related to the Halliwell's. The person who created Preston's character asked me if Preston could be a Halliwell and I said no so he and Paige aren't related. And about Jake, were you surprised with the big revelation? I know I promised to have more EmmaXChris moments but I couldn't find a way to make them fit in with these particular scenes of the stories but I'll try in the next chapter. So charmedspinoff2009 your character is out sorry! Anyways, please review and keep reading!


	7. Piper vs Emma

Paige was shimmered inside the force field protected room. Everyone stared at her dripping clothes and stony expression. She walked to the back of the room and slumped to the floor.

No one spoke.

Bravely, Emma walked up to her slowly. "Paige, are you all right?"

Paige looked up at her.

Her green eyes had compassion in them. It was the last thing she needed right now.

Paige stood up and shrugged. "Yeah I'm fine. Just a little wet that's all. But I think we better get back to planning how we're going to get out of here." She looked through the force field and saw that Bruno was amping up the crowd. She closed her eyes and sighed. When she opened them, she caught Jake staring at her through the corner of his eye.

"What?" Paige asked, a bit defensively.

"Nothing it's just, you're handling this a whole lot better than I expected."

"What do mean by that?"

"I just mean that I expected you to just shimmer up here crying your eyes out."

"I'm not like that."

"So I've been told."

"By who?"

"No one who will interest you." He said, his blue eyes shimmering mysteriously.

She knew those eyes. Paige looked at him once again and finally realized who he reminded her of.

"Cole…" she murmured.

Jake's head snapped in her direction. "What?"

"Cole. That's who you remind me of, you remind me of Cole! The eyes, the attitude, and the demonic power…" Paige told him, her mind wandering off.

Jake actually seemed nervous. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Sure you don't, what are you his brother or something?"

Jake snickered. "Uh no. Though you're kind of close Nancy Drew."

Paige furrowed her brow in thought. The scene of how they had met, replayed in her head. He seemed mysterious and shy, not wanting to talk that much. He had stolen a look at Phoebe and… Phoebe… That was it. "Phoebe, she's your mother isn't she?"

Jake raised an eyebrow. "You figured it out. Congratulations. I'm from the future, like my dear cousin Chris. I got sent here accidentally while fending of some bounty hunters and I'm trying to find my way back home."

"But how? Phoebe vanquished Cole when I got sent to the alternate future…"

"Never underestimate my dad."

Suddenly, there was a glistening light and Piper appeared inside the room.

"Piper!" Paige cried out, half happy half confused.

"Where the hell am I? And why are you so wet and who are all these people?"

"We're in some kind of demonic game show where the lead demon, Bruno, randomly pits us against each other. I don't know what happens to the losers but whoever wins gets to escape this place." Paige explained.

"Uh huh and uh who are these people?" she asked pointing at everyone in the room with a finger.

"Our fellow competitors."

Emma raised her hand slightly. "I'm Emma Crandall."

Piper nodded with a small smile.

"I'm Lola Pennvellyn." Lola told her with a quick nod.

"And this is..." began Paige, while putting her arm around Jake."Is our future nephew."

"Another one?" Piper questioned.

"Uh huh, he's Phoebe's son. And guess who the daddy is?"

Piper looked Jake over while he frowned in embarrassment. "He kinda looks like…"

"Cole." Paige finished for her.

"Wow, too much information." Piper remarked.

"Yep, so how did you get here?"

"Well, me and Prue came home and found the attic a mess so we figured something happened. When I called for you, you didn't respond so me and Prue cast a spell to bring me to where you guys are. Where are Phoebe and Chris?"

Paige looked down and didn't answer.

"They lost the game so we don't know where they are." Lola answered bluntly.

"Well are they ok?" Piper asked anxiously.

"We don't know." Emma told her honestly.

The room was silent.

"So how do we get out?" Piper asked, her voice getting a bit high.

"We don't know that either but at least now we know that magic can get in since you managed to get in here." Paige said hopefully.

"And we also know that when we get back from a battle, we keep our powers." Jake added.

"We do?" Paige asked.

Jake nodded. "Yeah, I've been feeling all of your emotion since I got back."

He gestured at Paige. "Fear."

He then gestured at Emma. "Worry over a certain loser." Emma blushed.

He then pointed at Piper. "Panic as usual." Piper gave him a sarcastic smile.

He then looked at Lola. "And last but not least, anger. Lots and lots and anger and hate towards something." Lola frowned intensely. "That's none of your business." she growled.

Jake held up both hands. "Not my fault. Blame Phoebe, I inherited this power from her."

"Can we get out using our powers then? Can't we just orb out?"

Paige began to answer but Jake cut in. "Her orbing power is restricted. She can't orb anywhere except in certain areas of the arena. And as for magic getting out…"

He formed an energy ball in his hand. "I suggest you all duck." He told them.

They did as asked and he hurled the energy ball at the force field. It was deflected back and it bounced around the whole room until it extinguished.

"That answer your question?"

"It seems we have a new competitor joining us today! What luck! Piper Halliwell, everyone!" Bruno declared.

The crowd booed.

"Oh crap." Piper muttered.

"Now let's see who's next on our scoreboard!" Bruno said as everyone's heads turned to the scoreboard. As the pictures shuffled, Paige bit her lip.

Pictures of Emma and Piper appeared. Emma looked worried and Piper looked confused.

"What happens now?"

Paige sighed. "Now I bid you adieu. Good luck to both of you ok."

Emma nodded and was shimmered away with a still confused Piper.

* * *

Piper stood in the middle of the arena and she winced at the bright light. A shiny collar appeared around her neck and she looked at Emma for an explanation. "If you refuse to fight, the collars shock you and try to choke you!" She explained loudly.

"Ouch, well good luck!" she yelled over the demon's roars of happiness.

Emma gave her a nod and Bruno announced the start of the battle with the usual loud buzz and rumbling of the ground. Piper almost lost her balance when the room began shaking. She looked at Emma and gestured both hands at her. Instead of blowing her backwards, her powers seemed to have no real effect on Emma.

"What the hell?" Piper cried.

She saw Emma smirk. Emma held out a hand and in a glistening reddish light, a crossbow appeared in her hands. She aimed an arrow at Piper and she froze it instantly.

"Conjuring huh?"

Emma nodded as she aimed another arrow at Piper. She once again froze it and looked at the roaring demons. On instinct she attempted to freeze them all. Nothing happened. She then attempted to blow them up. Again nothing happened.

"Mrs. Halliwell, did you really think that I would leave you with enough power to freeze us or explode us all? Not a chance. Now please continue but uh here's a little punishment for your disrespect." Bruno told her cruelly.

Piper fell to the floor and began writhing in pain as the collar around her neck shocked her and strangled her. She heard the demons roar with laughter but eventually it stopped. She stood up and rubbed her neck. She noticed out of the corner of her eye that there was another Emma, who seemed to be asleep sitting behind a rock.

Piper realized that Emma had astral projected and that that was the reason that her powers hadn't affected her. Because she was in astral form!

"Cool astral projection power. Must be fun being invulnerable."

Emma shrugged and the crossbow she had disappear. She held out a hand and a bolt of lighting almost hit Piper.

"What the heck!" She yelled.

"Conjuring lighting!" Emma called out.

Piper froze a bolt of lighting that squarely missed her and she groaned. How was she going to beat someone who was invulnerable to her exploding power? She had to get Emma to stop using her astral projection power. Another lighting bolt came her way and this time, she exploded the air around it, sending it back at Emma. It of course didn't hurt her but it gave Piper enough time to run up to the real Emma and blow her to the wall.

Emma's astral form disappeared as the real Emma hit her head on the wall. She frowned and conjured another bolt of lightning. Piper once again blew it her way, this time hurting her. Emma screamed but managed to stand up. She astral projected again but this time instead of her standing unconscious, she opened her eyes and ran alongside her astral form towards Piper. Piper lost track of who was who and ended up trying to blow up the astral form which had no effect. The real Emma conjured a shiny knife that she threw at Piper. Piper froze it and then grabbed it. Just as the real Emma was about to conjure a bolt of lighting Piper aimed the knife at her arm and it hit it exactly. Emma fell back in pain but her astral form managed to kick Piper down before returning back to Emma. Both Piper and Emma were on the floor now. Piper watched as Emma yanked the knife out of her arm and cried in pain.

Piper felt bad for her but she knew that she had to finish the battle. She gestured her hands once more and blew Emma backwards. This time when she fell, Emma didn't get back up. The demons cheered and Bruno declared Piper as the winner of the round.

* * *

Emma felt a warm hand pat her shoulder. When she opened her eyes she was glad to see that it was Chris.

"What happened to your arm?" he asked worriedly.

Emma suddenly remembered what had happened and she scowled. "Piper Halliwell stabbed me with my own knife."

Chris looked confused. "Piper's here?"

Emma nodded. 'She showed up to save you, Phoebe, and Paige and ended up being part of the competition herself."

Chris laughed softly. "Oh sorry about that my mom can be pretty hardcore."

"She's your mom?"

"Yeah."

"There sure seem to be a lot of people from the future here today."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh you and Jake. I wouldn't be surprised if Lola or Preston turns out to be from the future too. Where is Preston?"

"He's over there by Phoebe. Wait you know about Jake?"

"Yeah, Paige figured it out."

"That didn't take long. Wait a second." Chris tore off another fragment of his shirt and he wrapped it tightly around Emma's arm. "That should stop the bleeding." He told her comfortingly.

Emma gave him a gracious smile. "Thanks. Are you a doctor in the future or something?"

"No, my dad was though. He taught me a few things."

"Well thank god for that." Chris and Emma looked into each other's eyes for a few moments. Chris took a deep breath and spontaneously kissed her. Emma did the same.

Author's Note: Told you I'd fit Piper in somehow! So I hope you like the story and I'd like to thank patricia02052 for helping me out with ideas for the story. Wow a lot happened in this chapter huh? Unfortunately, AnimeGirl654 that means you're out. Sorry! As for Emma's astral projection it's more advanced than that of Prue's because she's had it since she was born whereas Prue's only had it a few years. So that's why she was able to be conscious at the same time as her astral form and why she was able to use her powers in astral form. So please review and keep reading!


	8. Jake Vs Lola

"Poor Emma…" Paige whispered.

Jake nodded while Lola just stared out at the arena.

Piper shimmered in, looking glum. Everyone looked at her. "I had to do it, I had no other choice."

Everyone nodded.

"We understand." Paige told her gently.

Piper shook her head and looked out at the arena as well.

Suddenly, Emma appeared surrounded by a red light and she hurriedly ducked from view.

"How did you get here?" Paige asked in astonishment.

"You know how you said that magic can't get out of this room but it can get in? Well I just astral projected in."

Jake stood in front of the force field along with Paige, hoping that Bruno couldn't see Emma from the outside.

"Emma I'm sorry about…" began Piper.

Emma held up a hand. "Don't worry it about it. I'm just angry that I lost. I thought I had a chance." She said with a sad laugh.

Piper gave her a sympathetic smile and put a hand on the sleeve of her green halter top. "Hey you were pretty hard to beat. I mostly won due to luck." She comforted.

Emma laughed.

"I hate to break in on this little nice fest but there's a demon out there that wills shock us to death if he knows you're here." Lola interrupted impatiently.

Emma frowned. "Right sorry. Anyways, Phoebe, Chris, and Preston are ok. We're in some sort of cave where they let the losers rot. It smells but its fine. But we don't know where it is though." Emma explained.

"And this helps us how exactly?" Lola huffed.

Paige shot her a dirty look. "At least we know they're ok isn't that enough?"

Lola scowled. "Of course it matters, but it doesn't help us in figuring out how to get out of here."

Paige opened her mouth to retort but Bruno's magnified voice interrupted.

"Let's see who's next to fight!"

Emma looked at all of them quickly. "I'd better go. Good luck." Her astral form disappeared.

"That got us no where." Lola complained.

"Would you stop being so negative. At least we know that we don't get killed when we lose." Lola scoffed.

"That was already kinda obvious don't you think. Listen, I just want to get out of here and it doesn't seem as if we're making much progress so forgive me if I'm getting a little cranky!" she snapped.

"Uh guys." Jake cut in.

They turned around and looked at the scoreboard. There were two pictures, one of Jake and one of Lola.

Lola sighed. "Let's get this over with." She grumbled.

Jake raised an eyebrow but let it go.

"Oh and Jake I'm sorry." Paige told him nicely.

He gave her a puzzled look. "For what?"

"For treating Chris better. I didn't know it bothered you because you were also one of my nephews." Jake shrugged.

"Don't worry about it, you didn't know."

Paige hugged him and he flinched but then gave into the hug. When he let go of Paige, Piper held out her arms.

"What no hug for your favorite aunt Piper?"

Jake laughed as he hugged Piper.

Lola looked bored and impatient as she waited.

Paige shot Lola a look. "Hey Lola, break a leg." Paige told her jokingly.

Lola narrowed her eyes. "Oh I plan on breaking one, but it won't be mine."

Everyone stared at her. "I'm kidding!" she giggled.

Everyone laughed nervously. Lola was shimmered away and Jake sighed heavily as he too was shimmered away.

Lola took a deep breath and ignored the bright light above her. She could see that Jake on the other hand, was having trouble adjusting to it. She replayed the scene of him fighting Chris in her head. He was a pretty good fighter with both Empathy and energy balls as powers. The advantage to having already have fought Phoebe, was that she knew how Jake could use his empathy power against her. She just had to catch him off guard with her exploding power so that he wouldn't channel it back at her. And as for his energy balls, she could handle them. She found herself somewhat resenting Jake. She had nothing against him but the fact that he had demonic powers especially energy balls made her want to rip him apart limb by limb. Energy balls were what had killed her fiancé. Ever since she had despised demons with every fiber of her being. She was also ticked off at Jake for having read her emotions. She always kept them under control and she told no one about them. The fact that he had revealed them to a room full of people pissed her off.

"Begin!" Demanded Bruno.

The demons cheered. She wished she could blow them all up but as Piper had so kindly demonstrated, that wasn't possible. Jake threw an energy ball at her but she quickly hearted away. She appeared behind him and performed what she called a cartwheel kick where she jumped backwards as if doing a flip, kicked the Jake's face, and spun her body like a cartwheel before landing. Jake landed on the ground like a rock. She had hoped it would've knocked him out but he was tougher than she thought. He grabbed her leg and brought her down too. Then he stood up prepared to throw an energy ball at her face before she hearted away. She appeared on the other side of the arena. She pulled her long brown hair back and blew up an energy ball that Jake sent her way. The impact of blowing up the energy ball knocked her down. She jumped up and began fighting hand to hand combat with Jake.

"So, who are you so angry at?" he asked while dodging one of her punches.

Lola jumped to avoid one of his kicks. "That's absolutely none of your business."

"I know it's not but I'm curious."

"Curiosity killed the cat you know." She retorted while trying to aim a good roundhouse kick at his head.

"Good point, but it's not good to keep your feelings bottled up all the time."

"I don't keep them bottled in the whole time. This is a perfect example of me letting out my feelings." She said as she blew him roughly away.

He crashed onto the floor and chuckled. "That's not exactly what I meant but it's a start."

He jumped up and threw an energy ball at her at the exact same time that she used her exploding power on him. They were both blown away. Lola landed roughly on the gravelly terrain and rubbed her back while she stood up. "My feelings are my feelings so I would really appreciate it if you just backed off." She growled.

And with that she blew him once more to the ground, ducking as one of his energy balls flew over her head. She hearted right in front of him and looked at him. For a second she felt pity for him and wanted to help him up and cry and explain all her feelings to him, detail by detail. She shook the insane thought out of her head and leaned down besides him.

"Sorry but a girls got to do what a girls got to do." She punched him hard and it was lights out for Jake.

Paige and Piper winced.

"That's got to hurt." Paige said.

"You were right when you told me that this girl meant business." Piper admitted.

"I told you, she's going to be tough to beat."

Jake wiped off his bloody nose with the rag that Preston handed him. "Getting beat up by a girl, that's got to hurt." Preston joked.

Jake glared at him. "You're one to talk, Romeo."

This shut Preston up as he frowned and walked over to Phoebe.

"So it's down to Paige, Piper, and Lola huh?" Chris checked.

Jake nodded.

"That's going to be one hell of a catfight." He told him.

"But three girls? That's what I call girl power!" Emma cheered while holding Chris's hand.

Chris laughed and squeezed her hand. All of a sudden, there was a groan in the back of the room and Phoebe opened her eyes. She surveyed the room warily, her eyes looking at all of them one by one. Her eyes rested on Jake. "Cole." She stated before fainting again.

Author's Note: So it's down to three girls and two of them are sisters! Ouch! This means that TBorah89 you're out! Sorry! So keep reading everyone and please review! And remember that just because your character is out, doesn't mean that they won't appear in the story anymore so remember to check in with the story every so often! I don't own 'Charmed' or any of its characters.


	9. Piper vs Paige

Lola shimmered in expectantly.

"Good job." Paige told her with a weak thumbs-up.

"Nice kick." Piper complimented.

Lola smiled. "Thanks, my sister Gracie taught it to me. She's a free spirit so she always picks up little stuff here and there and she teaches stuff she finds interesting." Lola told them. The ways he said that sounded very unlike her, her voice was kind and warm. Not that Lola was cruel or mean but she rarely showed emotion.

"You really care about her huh?" Paige questioned.

Lola nodded with a wide grin. "They're the most important thing in the world to me, my sisters and cousins." She seemed to feel their eyes on her and her eyes shot up. "So I kinda feel bad for you guys though."

Piper and Paige looked at each other.

"Why?" Piper asked.

"Well I just battled and there's no one but you two left. Who do you guys think is up next? The only other two left." Lola said simply.

Piper and Paige avoided each others eyes.

"Let's see what fate has in store for our competitors now!" Bruno cried aloud. He flicked his fingers and the scoreboard began shuffling the three pictures that were left. As Lola had predicted, the two pictures that appeared were of Piper and Paige.

The demons cheered especially hard this time. "Two Charmed Ones fighting against each other! What a show!" Bruno proclaimed.

Lola turned to the sisters. "I'll be proud to battle whichever one of it is that wins."

Paige and Piper weren't sure how to respond to this.

"Um thanks. I think." Paige said, confusedly.

They were shimmered away.

Lola sighed, thinking about how she would feel if she had to fight one of her siblings.

* * *

Piper looked at Paige from across the arena. Her younger sister looked nervous. Piper didn't blame her. She felt nervous as well. They had been witches together long enough to know what they were each capable of and Piper knew that Paige was powerful. She was also impulsive and liked to 'wing it' and that could be seen as either her downfall or an advantage.

"Now this is one of the most exciting battles! Sister against sister! But seeing as how they're related they're bound to take it easy on each other folks and we don't want that do we?" Bruno questioned.

The demons booed.

"Of course we don't or else this would be very boring now wouldn't it? So what I'm going to do is induce the sister's rage so that their fight can be more interesting. How does that sound?"

All the demons cheered.

Piper's heart almost stopped. If he induced their rage, then neither of them would have any idea of what they were doing until it was too late. They could kill each other. But it was too late to do anything about it as Bruno snapped his fingers and she began feeling anger. All she felt was anger.

"Let the fight begin!" Bruno announced.

Piper ran up to Paige and gestured both hands at her. Before her exploding power could take effect though, Paige orbed away. She orbed in from behind her and orbed her roughly away. Piper crashed on the ground face first and she yelled. She jumped up and froze a boulder that Paige had orbed her way. Piper tried to blow her back again but Paige cried,

"Power!" and she somehow telekinetically orbed Piper's power right back at her. Piper went flying once again. She got up and began fighting with Paige.

"Get the hell away from me!" Paige cried as she kicked Piper to the ground.

On the floor, Piper blew Paige to the wall. Paige orbed away before she could hit the wall. She orbed right in front of Piper and began strangling her. "This is for all the times you treated me like crap!" she hissed as her hands tightened around Piper's throat.

Piper closed her eyes in anger. She clutched at the dirt underneath her with her nails and opened her eyes. "And this is for all the times you screwed up and I had to clean up your mess." She said quietly.

The ground around them exploded and Paige literally was flipped in the air twice until she landed on top of a massive boulder.

Piper watched as Paige didn't move. Demons began cheering loudly. No one really noticed as Paige held up one weak hand.

"Rocks." She muttered. The huge rocks and boulders just suddenly orbed away from their position and orbed towards Piper. Piper turned as one of the boulders almost hit her, she gestured with both hands and there was a huge explosion.

Author's Note: This sure was dramatic! Who do you think won? Paige or Piper? You'll just have to keep reading to find out! Anyways, no one is out since I still haven't revealed who lost so for the people who picked Piper and Paige, cross your fingers! I'm sorry that this chapter was so incredibly short but I wrote two chapters for the story today and I guess I kinda run out of steam sorry! So as usual I hope you like the story and please review!


	10. The Final Battle

PLEASE READ AUTHOR'S NOTE!

Author's Note: If you don't like the choice of which I chose to win, Piper or Paige, I'm sorry but don't think the story is stupid because of that choice. I chose what I thought was right and in the end I liked the decision because it affected how the story ended and because of this choice I was able to end the story in a way that I found suitable. I feel that despite most controversy on who's stronger Paige or Piper, the person that I chose really could win.

A tear fell from Lola's eyes but she hastily wiped it away. _She _suddenly shimmered in and she dropped to the ground crying. Her head was bleeding heavily and her tearstained face was dirty. Lola kneeled down on the ground besides her and gently patted her on the head. "It's going to be ok, it's almost over."

All of a sudden, she stood up dizzily ad pointed at the wound on her head. "Who the hell do you think is going to win!?"

Lola narrowed her eyes in thought. "You'll win." She said simply.

_She _waved her hand over Lola's face. "Are you like mental or something? Are you like suffering from some massive concussion or something? I can barely stand!"

"You'll win." Lola repeated.

Lola and Paige looked at each other from across the arena. Lola nodded at Paige as the room buzzed loudly. "Begin!" Bruno demanded. Lola immediately hearted as did Paige. The orb and the heart collided in midair and they both fell backwards. "Well that was stupid." Paige pointed out. Lola stood up and gestured to blow her up but Paige called for her power faster and threw it right back at her. Paige stood up with much difficulty and orbed a rock at Lola who simply blew it up. Lola ran at Paige and did her signature cartwheel kick, sending Paige to the ground. Before Lola could blow her face, Paige orbed behind her and orbed Lola away. Lola hearted away before she could hit the ground roughly.

She orbed to one side of the wall and she used her explosion power as Paige orbed the biggest boulder in the arena at her. This time the explosion was so big that even the demons felt it and were blinded by it. There was a small sparkling light amidst all the smoke. "It seems that the winner is…" started Bruno, while waving away some of the smoke. After it somewhat subsided the demons looked down eagerly to see who the survivor was. With help of a rock next to her, Paige stood up. "The winner is Miss Matthews!" Bruno announced.

Demons hollered and cheered as the half witch half white lighter looked around sadly. As the demons continued cheering Bruno shimmered down besides Paige. "Well Miss Matthews's congratulations. Now as I promised I will return your full powers so that you may escape. But as soon as you orb away, we will seal this place from the outside. Not even the Elders themselves will be able to get in. And as for you receiving your full powers, if I sense that you orb down to the cave to try and retrieve your friends I will kill you. And as you know, I keep my promises." He warned her.

"I understand." Paige said in a cracked voice.

Bruno snapped his fingers and the collar around Paige's neck vanished. Paige touched her neck. "Am I really free?" she asked nervously. Bruno smirked. "What you didn't believe me? I'm a man of my word, Miss Matthews."

Paige nodded. "Thank you." She told him as she backed away.

Bruno waited. "You're free to go now Miss Matthews." He repeated.

"Don't you think I know that the second I orb away from this place, I'll be attacked by demons?"

Bruno chuckled. "You sure are sharp. But not sharp enough." He formed an energy ball in his hand but Paige blew him up. She looked up at the stadium and started blowing up the remaining demons. Some shimmered away while others tried to fight back but she kept on blowing them up until they had all vanished.

"Well that was fun." Paige said. She waved a hand over her face and glamoured back into herself, Lola. The Lola who was still on the ground, feigning death got on her knees and laughed. She waved a hand over her face as well and glamoured back into herself, Paige.

"Congratulations on winning." She told Lola.

Lola shrugged. "It wasn't a fair fight. You were wounded."

Paige scoffed. "Wound or no wound you would've won. Lola Pennvelyn you are one hell of a witch."

Lola laughed. "So now that I have my full powers, hold out your neck."

Paige did as told. "Is this going to hurt?" She asked through clenched teeth.

"As long as you don't move, you'll be fine." Lola assured her. She aimed her hands at the collar around Paige's necks and she blew it up.

"Ow!" Paige cried. "I thought you said it wasn't going to hurt!" she complained.

"I lied." Lola said with a shrug. She helped Paige up and looked around. "We better get out of here before more demons decide to show up. Can you sense them?" she asked, referring to all the people that had lost.

Paige nodded. She closed her eyes and breathed. She heard a faint cry for help. "They're somewhere underground. I can orb there." She told Lola confidently. Paige put a hand on Lola's shoulder and they orbed away.

"So you're my son?" Phoebe questioned for the fourth time.

Jake nodded his head again. "Yes. My full name is Cooper Jacob Halliwell Jr. You and dad got together again in the future but he was sent back to the Cosmic Void. After that, you moved on with your life and had me. I was raised by my stepfather, your new husband, but I ran away wanting to meet my father. I used a spell and found him in the Cosmic Void where I lived with him for a while. But after a while I decided to go back home, for the first time in years. That was recent which is why Chris took so long to recognize me. He just met me in the future." Jake explained.

Phoebe nodded. "Half of what you said made no sense but I'm just going to go with the flow." She replied. Everyone laughed. Suddenly, two figures orbed in.

"Paige, Lola! How did you guys get down here?" Piper asked.

"Well when I got back to the force field room me and Lola came up with a plan. We knew that if Lola won, Bruno wasn't going to get rid of the collar which by the way controls the amount of power we're allowed to use. So she wouldn't be able to blow him up. But if _I _supposedly won Bruno would give me all my powers because they can't harm him. But then I wouldn't be able to kill him and I'd probably be ambushed by demons later. So Lola and I caused an explosion to distract everyone while I used my glamouring power so that we could switch identities. Bruno thougnt that Lola was me and so he got rid of her collar, which gave her back full control of her exploding power. She blew him up and most of the demons as well. Then we switched back and she blew up my collar. Then I sensed you guys and we orbed down here." Paige explained.

No one spoke.

Phoebe raised a hand. "May I please pass out again? Things made much more sense when it was all black!" Everyone laughed again.

Paige hugged Phoebe. "Aw I missed you." She said as she squeezed her tightly.

Paige looked at Piper. "Sorry I had to do that."

Piper shrugged. "Hey, if you hadn't beaten me we wouldn't be getting out of here right now. I'm proud of you, Paige." They hugged each other.

"Um can we like go home already? Not that I don't find the smell of a rotting corpse appealing but I'm kind of hungry." Emma said bluntly.

Chris took her hand. "Yeah we're going to get out of here. Uh Paige?"

Paige held out her hand. "Ok ok. Collars!" The collars that were around everyone's necks orbed away to the floor. "Lola, Piper will you do us all the honor of blowing these things up?" Paige questioned, motioning at the collars on the floor.

"Our pleasure." Piper and Lola said simultaneously.

They each motioned at the collars on the ground and they blew up with a fiery blast. "Let's go home." Paige said warily. Chris and Paige orbed them all to the Halliwell Manor. When they orbed in they saw Prue and Leo looking through the Book of Shadows.

Prue threw her arms in the air. "Well there you are! Who the heck are these people?" she asked gesturing at Preston, Emma, Lola, and Jake. Paige, Phoebe, and Piper walked over to Prue and hugged her. "It's a long story, sis." Piper told her with a smile.

3 weeks later!

"You guys sure are dressed up! Where are you going?" Piper asked Chris and Paige as they came down the stairs. Paige was dressed up in a short and slim black cocktail dress. Her hair was up in a stylish knot and her lips were bright red. Chris wore a leather jacket and a pair of brand new jeans with a pair of spotless shoes.

"Well, Preston and Emma are waiting for us down at the club and we want to look good for our dates." Paige told her while striking a pose.

Piper laughed. "I can see that. When was Jake coming over again?"

"He said at seven, he's bringing a bunch of potion ingredients that he said that you guys probably didn't have. He told Lola and she's coming over with her sisters to help out too." Chris replied.

"Wow, he really wants to get home to the future doesn't he?" Piper remarked.

Paige nodded. "Everyone wants to be at home where they belong. It's only natural."

"Yeah but we barely got to spend any time with him. We just found out that he's our nephew and now he's leaving?" Piper said sadly.

Paige scoffed. "Just keep screwing up potions on purpose and he'll stay here longer!"

Piper chuckled. "I might just do that."

"You should."

Chris glanced at his watch. "We better get going."

Paige agreed and grabbed her purse. "Ta ta!" Paige called from the doorway.

Prue came running down the stairs. "Hey that's my lipstick!" she cried out the door but Paige and Chris we're gone. Piper laughed.

"Oh shut up, it was my favorite lipstick!" Prue complained.

"You have to learn by now that what Paige wants, Paige gets." Piper told her.

Prue sighed and waved her hand softly. The door to the manor closed with a chiming noise.

Author's Note: Here's the order of the winners:

1st: Lola-patricia02052

2nd Paige-BethAliceCullen

3rd Piper-DH1994

4th Jake-TBorah89

5th Emma-AnimeGirl654

6th Preston-charmedspinoff2009

7th Chris

8th Phoebe-EmiCharmed

I hope everyone liked the story! I hope the plan wasn't too confusing and please understand that Paige had to win or the story wouldn't have ended in the same way and personally I really do believe that Paige would beat Piper in a battle. So congratulations to the winner and thank you all for participating and reading! Please review! And should I do another story like this with new characters?


End file.
